DCPC03 / Transcript
This is the transcript for the third episode of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! (The episode begins with a girl walking to a class. This girl is Fortuna Bunker, a first year who, of course, attends Hamaki-Rosa Academy. As she walks to class, some people are whispering around her, making her feel a bit confused. Then, a student runs out of a classroom she is walking by, running into her and knocking her to the ground.) Fortuna: Um, are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t see-- ?? (Infuriated): Hey, what the heck was that all about? Do you not pay attention or something? Fortuna (Meekly): I-I’m sorry… ??: Sorry? Do you even mean that when you say it? Fortuna: Y-y-yes… Um… ??: Geez, I can’t believe you right now. Here I am wasting time all because of you! (Suddenly a girl’s voice is heard, sounding very familiar…) ???: Seriously? You seem to be wasting time moving your mouth because of a small incident. Fortuna: Huh?! ??: What?! How dare you say that! ???: Really? Isn’t that like what you were saying to that innocent girl? (The girl glares.) ??: Huh?! Wha- Tch, whatever… Just don’t get in my way again. ??? (Turns to Fortuna): You okay there? Well, the name’s Catherine. Catherine Del. And yours? Fortuna: Oh, um, Fortuna… Fortuna Bunker. Catherine: Oh, well nice to meet you. Fortuna: You too! (Fortuna glances at the time) Well, I have to get to class, so goodbye! And thank you! Catherine: No problem. Fortuna (Thinking as she walks to her classroom): I had to have someone stand up for me again! I wish I could be more assertive, but...I’ll just get hurt... I don’t want to think about this. I want to forget it ever happened. (Fortuna enters her classroom. A few seconds pass as a time lapse, then as the chatter of fellow students is heard Fortuna leaves. She gets her lunch from the canteen, then heads to the campus park to eat. Besides a supervising teacher and a boy next to her, Fortuna is alone.) (Fortuna accidentally elbows the boy next to her. The boy stares.) Fortuna: Oh, I’m sorry! ?: Sorry? Just look at you. (The boy glances behind his shoulder as if being signalled by someone. There’s no one there...right?) Fortuna (Meekly): Uh? Minami-san? Forgive me, but I thought swim practice was during these lunch hours? ?: Don’t call me that. I want you to call me Jedan...Fortuna, is it? Fortuna: Yes, Jedan. My name is Fortuna. Um...Are you okay with the fact I elbowed you? Jedan: I couldn’t be better! In fact, I think it’s you who needs to be okay. Look at how quiet you are! Girls these days are supposed to be assertive, dominant...the opposite of what you are right now. Maybe I could -help- you? Fortuna: R-really? Jedan: Of course, really! You are so meek! Someone could just push you over. You’re a doormat, to be frank! Fortuna: But I like myself the way I am. I really do! Jedan: OTHERS WON’T! (Fortuna is startled by the sudden yelling.) Ha! I just shouted. Do you still like the way you are? Fortuna: I know I have every right to be myself! Jedan (shocked expression) : !! Fortuna (Realizing what she’s said): I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I really am, it’s just I… Jedan: Oh, you are sorry. I’m going to have to bind you. (Jedan waits for the teacher to walk away towards the teachers’ lounge. He knows the teachers’ lounge is on the other side of campus. Taking that chance, he lifts Fortuna telekinetically, invisible bounds clamping around her throat. Smoke and shadow begin to swirl around her…) (As Fortuna struggles, she nudges Jedan’s pant pocket with her foot. There’s something inside it!) Fortuna (thinking): If my cell phone isn’t with me, I can use Jedan’s to call for help. Everyone is on the other side of campus, but lots of students have their phones with them. In fact, the emergency number would work too! (Fortuna continues nudging the pocket until something flies out. She catches the object, hoping to dial for help...But this isn’t a cell phone! This is a compass, a light blue compass with a puzzle piece on it. What use will a compass have?) Jedan: Fortuna-san! That compass is dangerous! Fortuna-san? Fortuna-san! (Jedan’s calls are ignored.) (“I have every right to be myself” - those words resound full blast in Fortuna’s mind. She knows just what she meant when she said that, nor did she have to be sorry about it.) (The compass lid pops open, floating into the air. Darts of teal light fly out of the open compass, severing the invisible yet tangible bonds placed on Fortuna as well as attempting to pierce Jedan in the shoulder. The compass, as if being pulled back by a phantom string, shoots back into Fortuna’s right hand.) Jedan (screaming): Fortuna, please PUT THAT DOWN! ((Catherine and Miyu both appear, each holding their compasses)) Catherine: Yeah, as if she would! (Catherine and some other girl, possibly her cohort, have shown up in the park. They both have compasses, but they’re purple and yellow. What?) Catherine: Lead the way! Cohort: Feel the rhythm! Fortuna (glancing at her compass): U-um... Listen to my heart! All three girls: Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! (Cue transformation sequences, beginning with Catherine. She does gymnastic-acrobatic-type flips and things as her purple ribbon of light transforms her. When this is done, she cartwheels off screen, and the background turns, becoming yellow.) (Miyu transforms next. Utilizing mostly graceful, ballet-esque movements as well as the occasional bit of pizazz, every movement and transformed piece of clothing is in line with the beat of the transformation music. She bows, skipping off screen. The background turns to a light blue.) (Last to transform is Fortuna. Steering clear of any refined or suggestive movements, Fortuna instead stretches her arms and legs out to let the light surrounding her transform her clothing - like a mother helping her child put on a snowsuit.) (All three land on a background that gradients between purple, yellow and teal, Cure Chaos and Cure Artistry sticking their landings, and Cure Purity mimicking the simplicity and elegance of a ballet dancer.) Cure Chaos: An endless cycle of change! Cure Artistry: Enjoying the flow of art and talent! Cure Purity: Overflowing innocence! Cure Purity! Cure Artistry: Cure Artistry! Cure Chaos: Cure Chaos! Jedan: Now there’s three of them?! I’ve been outnumbered! At this rate, I can’t find a window of time to get out of here! Cure Chaos: Don’t even bother looking for a window out, hope has abandoned you and despair is all that’s left! Cure Artistry: She has a point, yet if I were you I’d lower the cheesiness factor. Cure Chaos: Hey, I like the cheese factor! Anyways… Cure Chaos: We are the barrier as diverse as those it protects! All three Cures: Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! (The three proceed to kick some Jedan’s butt. He tries to dodge, but every way he turns he’s walking straight into an attack) Jedan: Three against one? Come on, let’s try to play fair! Cure Purity: U-um, well… Cure Artistry: I’m sure what she means to say is that it’s already unfair that you’re trying to hurt her and Hamaki--Rosa! Jedan: But come on! This (dodge) is (dodge) misplaced vengeance! Cure Artistry: Unfounded Revenge is sweet all the same! (Artistry begins charging up energy.) Pretty Cure, Streaming Melody! Hah! (One sound beam hits. The next one hits. however, Jedan sweep kicks Artistry, causing her to trip. The final sound beam is lost.) Cure Chaos: Damn! One of us better strike before this one breaks free! Pretty Cure… (Jedan is able to boot Chaos in the leg, causing her to lose any charged energy.) Cure Purity: No! (Purity begins to ward off any leg attacks from Jedan, punching and kicking her way in hopes of knocking him into a retreat.) Cure Purity (thinking): I feel as though a sort of energy is flowing through me...Like I could do what Cure Artistry was trying. Maybe I could direct the energy through my fingertips, into something tangible~! Cure Purity: Ah! (instead of an attack, a pink and baby blue wand forms in Purity’s hands. She grasps it, watching teal light build up in the tip of the wand. ) P-Pretty Cure...Um...Purity Shine! Jedan: Damn! (He teleports away at the last moment. Purity Shine hits a bush, dissipating.) Cure Purity (reverting to Fortuna): I missed… Cure Chaos (reverting to Catherine): Don’t feel bad! Wait...You’re Fortuna? And you have a compass too? Cure Artistry (reverting to Miyu): Yeah! How did you get one? Fortuna: I nudged it out of Jedan’s pocket! And, um...You two are a team, right? Catherine: We are. You know, we’ve learned stuff about fighting being in a team. You look like you could join us. Would you like to? Fortuna: Y...Yes! (looks at watch) Oh, no! It’s only five minutes until we have to get in, and you know how the school building is quite far from here! Miyu: That’s bad! We gotta go, come with us! (The three begin dashing away. Midway there, what’s this? Why is a blue sparrow in our faces?!) Blue Sparrow: Hey there! You three are the girls with the compasses, right? Catherine: Ah, what the hell is it this time? More freaks after these compasses?! Blue Sparrow: I’m not affiliated with them, I swear! Catherine: Yeah sure...And let me guess, you’re our “friend” as well? Blue Sparrow: I can’t bind you! I mean it! I just...I’ve been waiting a while for those compasses to end up in the hands of someone who can defend this Earth and its diversity! And I wanted to lead those people! You don’t know anything about the Mononians, but I do! So I can help! Miyu: Whatever, just get out of our faces! (the blue sparrow flies to the girls’ side.) Fortuna: I-I guess we could give you a chance… Catherine: I guess we could. But first I want proof that it isn’t an enemy! Blue Sparrow: Woah, woah. First of all, I’m a he. And I’m Eka! I’m your ally because, well...I’m an adorable mascot? Just please, please let me in here! I won’t hurt any one of you, cross my heart and hope to die! Miyu: Fine! Fine, you can stay, but you must stay in the Pet Zone dorms because of school rules, and that means you are staying with me and my favourite puppy, Staccato. You may not leave the dorm without either one of us, or pull off any magical tricks at any time whatsoever. Deal? Eka: Deal! You won’t regret this. Catherine: And we won’t regret hurting you if you try anything. But Miyu’ll take you back to your new living quarters and you’ll stay there. We’re not stupid. Don’t try anything! Eka: Of course. Humph. (The quartet finally end up in the girls’ dorms. Someone has heard their running.) ((Scene: Dorm Hallway)) Intan (thinking): Those three are in a hurry. They seem like they’ve been battling...A fierce match with burning passion! I really wish I could fight like that...But what will other people think? '' '((Episode end. Cue credits and ending song.))''' Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:User: CureHibiki Category:User: FairySina